Une histoire de larve
by Soso77G
Summary: Hermione est une jeune sorcière de 15 ans extrêmement brillante. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se retrouve obligée de partager le cours de potion avec ce cher Drago Malefoy, rien ne va plus ! Surtout si celui ci trouve bon de modifier les recettes à tout va. Voyez comment Hermione et Drago vont se retrouver dans de sacrés aventures simplement à cause d'une " histoire de larves "
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tous !  
Voici ma première fanfiction que je poste sur notre sorcier préférer sur ce site !  
J'attend vos remarques en espérant que l'histoire vous plaira !

Tout ce univers merveilleux appartient a JKR, juste l'idée est de moi !

* * *

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des binômes Gryffondor/Serpentard ! C'est moi qui ferai les binômes.

Hermione était dépitée. Bien qu'elle adorait aller en cours, ceux de Rogue étaient toujours aussi désagréables. Ils l'étaient d'ailleurs bien plus encore quand des idées de génies de la sorte lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle allait encore se retrouver avec un Serpentard qui passerait son temps à l'insulter de « miss-je-sais-tout » ou de « sang-de-bourbes » … Au choix.  
Hermione était maintenant en cinquième année et les cours s'entassaient de plus en plus en vue de préparer les élèves à leur ASPICs l'année suivante. Les cours de Métamorphoses devenaient extrêmement complexes étant donné qu'ils commençaient à apprendre à changer des animaux en objets, exercices qui s'avéraient très difficile étant donné que ces satanés canards avaient la fâcheuse manie de bouger dans tous les sens. Hermione s'entraînait tellement dans cette matière (sa préférée) qu'elle en délaissait quelque peu les potions. Elle adorait l'art de préparer les potions mais Rogue rendait cette matière si peu intéressante que c'était compliqué d'y apporter un réel intérêt. En plus de cela, Dumbledore avait embauché une folle dingue du ministère pour leur enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione pensait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire professeur … Elle était horrible cette Dolores Ombrage avec ses vêtements rose bonbon et ses portraits de chats partout dans sa salle de classe. Hermione aimait les chats, là n'était pas le problème, mais de la à les afficher partout, il fallait un peu de réserve tout de même. Sans compter le ton milieux de la femme qui était particulièrement agaçant. Bref Hermione ne la connaissait pas encore très bien étant donné que ce n'était que le début de l'année mais elle ne l'inspirait pas du tout.

- Granger et Drago Malefoy !

Perdue dans ses réflexions concernant la fanatique des chats, Hermione en avait oublié Rogue avec ses pulsions de métissage des maisons.

_*Drago Malefoy … Okay tout va bien … Respire Hermione, respire !_

C'était un vrai sadique ce Rogue, pas moyen qu'il la laisse tranquille en lui attribuant un Crabb ou un Goyle complètement inerte qui ne l'embêterait pas pendant sa préparation de potion. Bah non évidemment, il fallait qu'il lui attribue la fouine en personne.  
Forcement il n'allait pas du tout la laisser tranquille et allait lui empoisonner la vie jusqu'à la fin du cours. Fin du cours qui n'arriverait que dans trois heures si on s'en fit à l'horloge magique située sur le mur de la salle.

En faisant un tour des yeux rapide de la salle, Hermione s'aperçut que Ron s'était retrouvé avec Zabini Blaise et Harry, lui était avec Pansy Parkinson … Pas vraiment mieux à tout bien considéré. En croisant son regard, le survivant lui avait très clairement fait comprendre « courage tu vas en avoir besoin » silencieusement.

_*Merci Harry c'est rassurant …_

- Bon Granger tu te bouges, faut aller chercher les ingrédients pour la potion.

La voix traînante et arrogante de Malefoy la tira rapidement de ses pensées. Il se tenait là, à coté d'elle en attendant tranquillement qu'elle aille chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Non mais je rêve là ?! tu te prends pour qui Malefoy, si tu veux des trucs, tu te lève et t'y vas tout seul, je suis pas ton chien !

Il afficha un sourire dédaigneux sans pour autant bouger d'un poil. Il s'assit même histoire de la provoquer encore plus. Hermione voyait rouge. Elle s'apprêtait même à s'énerver carrément sur lui lorsqu'elle vit son sourire grandir encore plus. Il avait les yeux rivés derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour prédire que Rogue était dans son dos.

- Miss Granger, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez là ? Déjà dix minutes se sont écoulées et je ne saurai que mieux vous conseiller de vous dépêcher d'aller chercher les ingrédients qu'il vous faut pour effectuer cette potion anesthésiante. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard ou bien ce sera un 0 pour vous deux.

Hermione était furieuse d'entendre les menaces de Rogue mais elle fut tout de même très satisfaite du regard outré du jeune Malefoy qui ne se doutait pas que son parrain oserait lui administrer un 0.  
Les deux se levèrent donc en parfaite synchronisation puis se dirigèrent vers la table sur laquelle tous les ingrédients étaient disposés. Hermione avait évidemment prit soin d'emmener avec elle la liste pour ne rien oublier. Elle ordonna a Malefoy quoi prendre et ils se remirent à leur place respective.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient occupés à préparer leur potion lorsque Malefoy eu une idée de génie.

- Hey Granger, on pourrait mettre des plus gros morceaux de larve de poisson comme ça, on en utilise moins et on à moins à touiller la potion !

- Non Malefoy, on respecte la potion un point c'est tout, tu vas nous faire un catastrophe avec tes conneries là !

- Rooh tu me soûles, laisses-moi faire !

Malefoy la poussa sur le coté. Il l'avait poussée si fort qu'elle en tomba par terre mais, évidemment, Rogue fit semblant de ne rien remarqué. Elle jeta un regard remonté a Harry qui compatit et qui lui fit comprendre que Malefoy ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement après le cours.

Au moment ou elle se releva enfin, Malefoy était au dessus du chaudron avec des larves de la taille d'un hamster, près à les mettre dedans !

- Non Malefoy, arrête !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, en riant il jeta la larve dans la potion puis se mit a touiller en adressant un clin d'œil a sa partenaire.  
Hermione était excédée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de travailler avec cet abruti, pour qui se prenait-il ?  
Afin de s'assurer qu'aucun dégât trop important n'était arrivé à la potion, elle se pencha vers le chaudron. Au même moment, Malefoy alluma le feu en dessous du chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Après ceci se produisit une explosion énorme. De la fumée se trouvait partout dans la salle de classe, les élèves ne voyaient plus rien ! Même Seamus Finnegan n'avait jamais rien fais de pire et pourtant il était passé maître dans l'art de faire tout exploser.

Une fois que le calme était un peu revenu dans la classe, Rogue fit disparaître la fumée présente dans les cachots.

- Oh mon dieu !

Rogue se retourna vivement pourquoi cette idiote de Lavande Brown criait comme une idiote comme ça.  
Il échappa un léger crie en se rendant compte qu'à la place ou étaient Drago et Granger se trouvait un grand vide. Les deux élèves avaient disparus.

Hermione se réveilla soudainement. Elle se trouvait assises sur ce qui semblait être de l'herbe. De l'herbe ? Étrange étant donné qu'elle se trouvait normalement dans les cachots. A moins que l'explosion ait changé le sol de consistance ?  
Elle leva les yeux du sol puis se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. De plus en plus étrange cette histoire. Aurait-elle réussit à transplaner ? Elle en serait drôlement fière décidément.  
Néanmoins en faisant le tour de son champs de vision elle se rendit compte que Malefoy étaient également présent sur l'herbe. La potion avait du les faire transplaner dans le parc !  
Mais quel idiot, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose d'horrible ! N'a-t-il donc jamais lu des histoires concernant des sorciers qui se retrouvés changer en troll ou autre après une mauvaise préparation de potion ?

- On est dans le parc ?

- Bah oui idiot, tu nous a fait changer d'endroit, encore heureux que ca ne soit rien de grave !

Elle le blâmait tout en se relevant, il fallait qu'ils retournent dans les cachots pour tout expliquer à Rogue. La c'était évident qu'ils allaient avoir un 0, Hermione était en furie contre Malefoy.

- Bah, qu'est ce qu'il fou là Potter, il est pas en cours ?

Hermione se retourna pour voir de quoi parlait Malefoy. Plus loin dans le parc se trouvait Harry qui parlait avec trois autres adolescents.  
C'est vrai ça pourquoi n'était-il pas en cours ? Peut être qu'elle avait mit beaucoup de temps à se réveiller après tout. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas près d'elle, avec Ron, à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Bien décidée à comprendre pourquoi Harry était si négligent avec elle, Hermione lâcha Malefoy et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son ami. Néanmoins, elle remarqua que plus elle se rapprochait, plus « ce » Harry ne ressemblait pas à « son » Harry. Il avait l'air légèrement plus grand mais ça c'était peut être un effet du soleil. Il passait également sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les cinq secondes et demi pour les rendre plus broussailleux. Hermione savait que Harry tentait désespéramment de les rendre normaux donc pourquoi d'un coup comme ça, il avait une pulsion de se trifouiller la tête ?  
Néanmoins, le détail qui frappa le plus Hermione fut, non pas ce pseudo Harry, mais le garçon à ses côtés. Très séduisant, avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux lui tombant élégamment sur les épaules il ressemblait énormément une photo de Sirius qu'elle avait vu cet été au 12 Square Grimmaud ?

Un sentiment de panique la parcourut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les deux autres ressemblaient étrangement à Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher en entendant la voix de ce Harry étrange. Il avait une voix très différente et ton extrêmement plus sur de lui.

La panique s'empara de la jeune Gryffondor lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'avancer vers Harry, mais vers James Potter …


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abbord merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires c'est toujours appréciable d'avoir votre avis.  
Merci également aux personnes qui ont juste lu l'histoire j'espere que ça vous plait quand même :)  
Voici le second chapitre !

* * *

Hermione s'était bloquée net dans le parc de Poudlard. Parc qu'elle connaissait par cœur en vue de ces cinq années passées à y flâner avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Harry. Seulement là, ce parc lui paraissait totalement étranger.  
Bien que le parc en lui-même soit identique à celui qu'elle connaissait, mis à part le nombre d'arbres et le saule cogneur qui paraissait nettement plus jeune; ce qui la frappa le plus fut le sentiment de solitude.  
D'habitude, même si elle s'y trouvait seule, elle reconnaissait toujours quelqu'un pour lui faire un signe de tête ou même un Serpentard pour se moquée d'elle mais au moins, elle existait. Là, personne ne l'a connaissait, elle n'était absolument personne.

- Eh salut Miss ! Tu voulais nous demander un truc ?

Hermione, trop plongée dans ses pensées mélancoliques, en avait oubliée qu'elle s'était vraiment approchée très près du groupe de garçon qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant les potentiels maraudeurs. Tous les quatre étaient tournés dans sa direction et c'est Sirius qui l'avait interpelée avec un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.  
Hermione se ressaisit immédiatement. Cependant elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas juste arriver comme ça en disant « Salut les gars je viens du futur et je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux joyeux hein ! ». Impossible.

- Bonjour, je … Je suis nouvelle ! Je cherche le directeur !

C'était la seule combine qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'en sortir. Puis c'était sur, Dumbledore trouverai une solution lui. Il pourrait la ramener auprès des siens c'était sur, après tout, c'était le plus grand sorcier du monde, selon elle.

- Dumbledore, il est dans son bureau on t'y emmène si tu veux ! On sait bien où il est !

Sirius avait ajouté la dernière phrase en riant, les yeux tournés vers ses autres amis. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils avaient du faire plein de bêtises et s'y retrouver convoquer bon nombre de fois. C'était très agréable de voir Sirius sourire de cette manière, il semblait si insouciant. Le Sirius qu'elle connaissait elle était un homme grave et déprimé de rester enfermé avec pour seule compagnie un hypogriffe.  
Voyant son sourire, Sirius s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle sans se séparé pour autant de son beau sourire.

- Aller suis moi, je suis Sirius Black. Le grand à lunette c'est mon meilleur ami James Potter. A coté c'est Remus Lupin et le petit bouboule à coté c'est Peter Pettigrow. On se fait appeler les maraudeurs.

- On connait tout du château, toutes ses moindres cachettes. On est libres comme l'air !

James Potter venait de rejoindre son ami en disant cela. La différence avec Harry était maintenant bien plus flagrante. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui.

Hermione se sentait mal d'être là devant James Potter alors qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais connue. Elle aurait presque aimée que ce chaudron explose sur lui pour qu'il passe un peu de temps avec son père. Elle se promit intérieurement de raconter tout à Harry et de lui décrire son père en détail, il sera tellement content.

- Génial ça les gars ! Moi c'est Hermione … C'est par où son bureau alors ?

- Par là, Miss !

Sirius lui avait répondut en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il se mit a avancer et Hermione lui emboita le pas. Elle continuait de le suivre avec bonne humeur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure.

_Malefoy …_

Elle se retourna puis vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit ou ils étaient arrivés. Il la regardait d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait en suivant ces gens. Hermione vit qu'il arrêta son regard un instant sur James Potter puis il leva un sourcil. Il avait dû comprendre que ce n'était pas Harry.  
Hermione ne voulait pas le présenter aux maraudeurs tout de suite. Il ressemblait bien trop à un Malefoy et elle préférait avoir l'avis de Dumbledore avant de faire une bêtise. Elle lui fit un signe de tête afin qu'il comprenne qu'il devait la suivre discrètement. Il lui rendit son geste puis elle se reconcentra sur les maraudeurs qui s'enfonçaient désormais dans le château. Sirius paradait en tête du cortège et Hermione pouvait voir que de nombreuses filles se retournaient sur son passage avec un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Il devait en faire chaviré des cœurs ce Sirius …  
Derrière lui, Remus et James parlaient joyeusement de Quidditch et de la coupe du monde. James était aux anges car il avait réussi à avoir une place de choix en jouant à un jeu concours dans la gazette du sorcier. En retrait se trouvait Pettigrow qui essayait de se mêler à la conversation mais aucun des deux autres ne l'écoutaient vraiment.  
Hermione se demanda comment ils avaient pu tellement lui faire confiance pour leur confier leur propre vie. Il semblait si simplet, si inintéressant … quelles qualités pouvaient-ils bien lui trouver pour le garder ainsi avec eux ?

- Nous y voila Hermione, on te laisse y'aller seule.

Sirius lui adressa une nouvelle fois son sourire charmeur puis se retourna vers ses amis. Tous lui sourirent puis James lança :

- Chocogrenouille salée !

La statut située devant eux se mise à tourner puis des escaliers en pierre la remplacèrent. Hermione contemplait ce spectacle qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir, n'ayant jamais été convoquée par le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

-Aller à bientôt Hermione !

-Salut et merci beaucoup à vous !

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent en direction du parc et disparurent de la vue d'Hermione. Elle attendit cependant quelques instants que le grand blond la rejoigne. Avant qu'il n'arrive elle entendit un petit groupe de filles glousser. Elles avaient du croiser Sirius encore une fois …  
Hermione ne s'étonnait pas tellement du succès qu'avait Sirius, il était si charmeur, et si beau. Elle s'en voulait presque de penser cela mais c'était tellement vrai. Déjà le Sirius plus âgé la faisait craquer avec ses cheveux mal entretenus mais là, il avait un charme indéniable. Là il était jeune, soigné, apprêté et souriant … Il ne fallait rien de plus pour faire craquer une femme.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune Malefoy apparu enfin. Il semblait très énervé.

- C'est quoi ce bordel là ? on est où ? Je reconnais personne ! Et ce mec avec qui tu parlais, c'était même pas Potter !

- Calme toi Malefoy et monte les escaliers, Dumbledore va régler ça très vite et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir !

- Tu m'énerves à me dire de me calmer toi tu t'es déjà fais des potes c'est cool la vie, moi je pige rien

- Oh tu vas te calmer mon gars, je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si on est coincé ici bon sang alors t'arrête ça tout de suite et tu montes ces foutus escaliers !

Malefoy se calma d'un coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Gryffondor s'énerve de la sorte. Elle qui était toujours très réfléchis et calme elle perdait patience.  
Sans plus attendre, les deux élèves montèrent les marches menant au bureau de leur directeur. Une fois arrivés en haut, Hermione vit que Dumbledore était penché sur son bureau, en train de rédiger une lettre. Cependant elle n'osa pas l'interrompre.  
Il mit quelques instants à remarquer leur présence. Il leva un œil puis eu l'air soudain très étonné.

- Tiens donc, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaitre jeunes gens. Je suis confus, d'habitude je me rappelle de tous mes élèves !

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Professeur, je vous explique la situation.

Dumbledore se leva afin d'écouter le récit d'Hermione plus attentivement. Malefoy aussi écoutait avec intérêt, étant donné qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes tous les deux des élèves de l'école, néanmoins … nous serons élèves dans le futur.

Dumbledore la regardait avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il constatait un voyage temporel de la sorte. D'habitude, les élèves remontaient le temps de quelques heures en arrière grâce au retourneur de temps mais de là à voyages des années en arrière c'était incroyable.  
Malefoy aussi paraissait comme pétrifié. Il n'en revenait pas, ils avaient voyagé dans le temps. Si ça se trouve il allait croiser ses parents jeunes. Dans quel pétrin il les avait entraîné … Il se sentait soudain très idiot.

- Comment est- ce arrivé ?

- C'est Malefoy qui a cru bon de modifier la recette d'une potion pour aller plus vite …

Hermione avait dit cela en lançant un regard meurtrier a Malefoy.

- Avez-vous croisé des élèves ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils dévoilent la moindre chose qui se serait passé dans le futur où ça pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, nous avons croisé les Maraudeurs. Je ne vous dirai pas comment je les connais mais ils ne se sont doutés de rien, je leur ai dis que j'étais nouvelle et comme mes parents sont des Moldus, mon nom de famille ne les a pas interpeller. Par contre pour Malefoy …

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard était impressionné par le pragmatisme dont faisait preuve la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle semblait dotée d'une grande intelligence et avait déjà pensé à tout.

- Très bien, dire que vous êtes nouveaux est une bonne idée. Nous dirons que vous venez de l'école de Beaubaton en France mais que vos parents on déménagés ici. Pour ce qui est de vous Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de révéler votre réel nom de famille, il est bien trop connu, vous devriez répondre à trop de question.  
Nous allons dire que vous êtes Drago Malon, fils de moldu comme ça, votre nom ne choquera personne.

Hermione sourit en voyant la tête de Malefoy lorsque le directeur lui annonça qu'il devrait se faire passer pour un enfant de moldu. Elle aurait rêvé avoir Colin Crivey à ses coté pour prendre une photo car c'était tout bonnement mémorable.

- Mais pourquoi vous imaginez tout ça ! Ramenez nous chez nous bon sang !

- Si je le pouvais, Monsieur Malefoy, bien évidemment que je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps ! Seulement c'est un sortilège très compliqué de pouvoir effectuer des voyages temporels. J'ai besoin de temps pour le trouver et pour savoir de quelle manière l'utiliser en toute sécurité sur vous.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas être imprudent. S'il faisait n'importe quoi, ils pourraient se retrouver envoyer n'importe quand, même au temps des dinosaures ou pire, ils pourraient être désartibuler !  
Hermione accusait le coup silencieusement. Elle portait tellement d'espoir sur les pouvoirs du vieux sorcier qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne trouve pas un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux immédiatement. Mais elle était d'accord avec lui, il fallait privilégier la sécurité.

- Pour ce qui concerne les maisons, professeur, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions tous les deux aller chez les Gryffondors ! Etant donné que Malefoy se fait passer pour un enfant de moldu ça ne serait pas très prudent qu'il aille chez les Serpentards… Et je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous soyons dans la même maison au cas où vous trouveriez un moyen de nous ramener chez nous.

Une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore fut étonné de constater l'intelligence de cette jeune fille. Décidément, la génération de futurs sorciers était plutôt prometteuse.

- Très pertinent, Miss Granger. Dans ce cas nous dirons aux élèves que nous avons effectué une cérémonie de répartition en privé et que vous êtes tous les deux aller chez les Gryffondors.

- Et si je suis pas d'accord on s'en fou ?!

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy. Lui qui d'habitude avait la peau couleur ivoire était maintenant rouge de rage. Il devait se contenir de parler depuis un certain temps car ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet de la rage.

- J'ai pas envie d'être chez ces empotés de Gryffondor non mais n'importe quoi ! et me faire passer pour un sang de … Pour un enfant de moldu nan mais … pfft !

Face aux regards assassins que lui avait adressé le directeur, Malefoy avait préférer faire attention a son vocabulaire sinon il risquait de pas s'en sortir indemne.

- Ecoutez monsieur Malefoy, visiblement c'est à cause de vous si tout cela est arrivé donc si vous pouviez y mettre un peu du votre pour arranger la situation ce serait pas mal ! Aller, maintenant vous allez aller dans la grande salle en attendant le repas, je vous présenterai à tout le monde à ce moment là.  
Surtout ne faite pas de gaffe, pas d'informations sur le futur ! Personne ne doit rien savoir sinon ça modifiera tout !

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Ce serait terrible s'ils changeaient le passé, certaines personnes pourraient ne jamais venir au monde et d'autres pourraient mourir. Cependant …

- Et si certaines choses du passé pouvaient être changées pour le bien de tous ? ...

- Non Miss Granger, les choses se passent telles qu'elles doivent être, changer le passé ne rendra pas votre présent plus heureux. Il pourrait se passer tellement de choses désastreuses, sincèrement ne jouez pas à cela sinon je serai contraint de vous renvoyer de l'école.

Hermione hocha la tête une nouvelle fois puis salua le vieux directeur pour se rendre à la grande salle. Malefoy fulminait à coté d'elle mais ne disait pas un mot. Hermione pensait que le fait de se faire remettre à sa place par Dumbledore l'avait quelques peu refroidit.

Sur le chemin pour se diriger vers la grande salle, elle ne croisa presque aucuns élèves. Ils devaient sûrement tous être en cours. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, Malefoy sur ses talons et ils attendirent le repas avec appréhension …


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire !  
Ca commence doucement à se mettre en place. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, bonness ou mauvaises, c'est toujours constructif pour moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Hermione attendait que les élèves aient terminés leur cours pour venir à la grande salle. Une heure qui était passée très lentement étant donné que le jeune Malefoy à ses côtés ne daignait lui adresser le moindre mot.  
La jeune Gryffondor comprenait qu'il soit énervé. Toute sa vie, il avait mit tellement d'ardeur à détester les Gryffondors et les enfants de moldus que là, devoir se comporter comme l'un d'entre eux remettait en cause toute son éducation. Il allait devoir s'adapter à la situation.  
Néanmoins, si Hermione avait suggérer toutes ces idées à Dumbledore c'était également pour le protéger. Ils étaient arrivés dans une période ou Voldemort cherchait à recruter le plus de mangemorts possibles et il n'avait aucun scrupule à les choisir parmi les étudiants de Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour se rendre compte qu'il avait une préférence pour les élèves de Serpentards, donc si Malefoy était allé parmi eux, en se faisant passé pour un sang « impure » comme ils le disent, il se serait fait tuer ou torturer relativement rapidement.  
Malgré le fait que ce soit un petit vantard, prétentieux et sans intérêt, elle était persuadée qu'il aurait été différent si sa famille ne lui avait pas bourré la tête avec des idées pareilles. Hermione était persuadée que l'éduction jouait une part indéniable dans la personnalité des gens. C'est pour cela qu' : on ne nait pas Malefoy, on le devient.

- Bon ! Commence a y'en avoir marre la, on va glander combien de temps comme ça là ?

Instinctivement Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique située au dessus de la table des professeurs. Encore une demi-heure de plus était passée et aucun élève ne se manifestait.

- J'en sais rien Malefoy, ça commence à m'agacer aussi, je devrais être en train de faire mes devoirs à l'heure qu'il est …

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'Hermione savait qu'elle était certainement très énervante à parler de devoirs toute la journée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Les examens approchaient tellement vite et les cours s'entassaient si rapidement qu'il était plus que facile de perdre pied !

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et une masse d'élèves entra dans la grande salle. C'était très effrayant de voir qu'elle ne reconnaissait personne. Les quatre tables se remplissaient d'élèves et très rapidement, elle pu enfin distinguer des silhouettes connues. Les maraudeurs arrivaient fièrement à la table des Gryffondors. Immédiatement Sirius et James la reconnurent et se rapprochèrent d'elle.

- Hey Hermione, comme on se retrouve ! Alors ça s'est bien passé avec Dumby ? Si t'es ici je suppose que t'es à Gryffondor nan ?

Sirius arborait un sourire radieux. James, quand à lui, regardait Malefoy du coin de l'œil.

- Oui, Dumbledore a procédé à une cérémonie de répartition en privé dans son bureau pour ne pas trop attirer les regards sur nous, étant donné que c'est notre premier jour. Drago et moi avons été admis chez les Gryffondor.

Drago tenta un sourire mais, en se rendant compte que James le fixait, cela le calma aussitôt.

- Drago, tu dis ? Drago comment ? C'est bizarre vous étiez pas ensemble tout à l'heure.

James avait l'air visiblement tendu et très soupçonneux. La bonne humeur de Sirius s'estompa rapidement tandis que lui aussi se concentrait sur Malefoy. Décidément les Gryffondors n'étaient peut être pas si inoffensifs que ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je suis Drago Malf … Malon. Je suis arrivé un peu après elle, on était dans la même école à Beauxbaton.

James sembla plus ou moins satisfait des réponses et Hermione le sentit se détendre manifestement. Elle était étonnée du calme dont faisait preuve Malefoy. Il l'étonnait.  
Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Sirius se mit à rire et il tapa sur le bras de James.

- Calme-toi Jamesie ! on dirait un chien près à attaquer ! (Sirius adressa un clin d'œil a son ami ) ! Nan plus sérieusement, Il te fais pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- Si si justement c'est pour ça que j'suis méfiant ! Tu connais Lucius Malefoy ?!

Hermione tiqua. Visiblement, la ressemblance avec son père était vraiment très voyante. Les deux maraudeurs avaient immédiatement fait le lien. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient montrés sur la défensive. Un Malefoy chez les Gryffondor, il y a de quoi étonner n'importe qui n'est ce pas ?

- Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Drago faisait preuve d'un calme déconcertant. Il ne tiquait pas et ne montrait aucun signe de gène. Hermione était vraiment impressionnée.

- Tu lui ressembles c'est un truc de malade mon gars !

Sirius semblait retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il adressa même une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Drago pour lui montrer qu'il l'accueillait parmi les Gryffondors.

- Fais gaffe mon gars, tu as un double maléfique !

James avait ajouté cela en riant. Cela eu d'ailleurs l'effet escompté car les quatre maraudeurs se mirent à rirent en même temps. Hermione esquissa un sourire également jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard de Drago. Ce dernier ne riait pas du tout. Le terme « maléfique » ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Bien que jusqu'à présent il se soit montré particulièrement habile dans le jeu des mensonges, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Se moquer ouvertement de son père devant lui était une chose qu'il n'admettait pas du tout.

Avant que les autres ne remarquent le malaise, Hermione tenta de lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation.

- Alors, votre journée s'est bien passée ?

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent en cœur vers James en riant.

- Ouais presque bien, à part pour lui. Sa Lily lui a encore fait faux bond.

- Lâchez-moi avec ça !

Les trois autres continuèrent de rire mais se stoppèrent lorsqu'une jeune fille arriva à leur table. Elle était rousse et plutôt grande de taille. Elle était vraiment très belle mais ce qui marqua le plus Hermione chez elle, furent ses yeux.

_Les yeux d'Harry …_

- Hey Lily, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

C'était au tour de James d'afficher son plus beau sourire et de se la jouer Gentleman. Cependant, Lily n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de ses avances.

- Bonjour à vous, je ne vous connais pas encore, je suis Lily Evans.

- Bonjour Lily, je suis Hermione Granger et voici Drago Malon. Nous sommes nouveaux à l'école et nous avons été attribué à Gryffondor, nous somme en 5ème année.

A force de se présenter, Hermione connaissait la chanson par cœur. Lily la regarda avec douceur puis lui sourit. Elle était si belle.

- Bienvenue dans ce cas ! Moi aussi je suis en cinquième année, nous serons dans le même dortoir ! Quand à toi Drago, bon courage ! Tu vas dormir avec ces couillons là tu vas en avoir besoin !

Lily adressa un sourire bienveillant à Drago qui, contre toute attente, lui rendit.

Pendant le reste du repas, tous parlèrent d'eux pour se présenter. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne et était ponctuée de techniques de dragues désastreuses de James ou d'adolescente en chaleur qui venaient draguer Sirius. Dumbledore prit également quelques minutes afin de présenter les deux nouveaux arrivants puis chacun les accueillait avec bienveillance.

A la fin du repas, les maraudeurs se levèrent. Hermione cru d'abord qu'ils iraient se coucher mais ils parlèrent à Drago.

- Hey mon gars, on a un truc a faire, attend nous dans la salle commune ou dans ton lit comme tu veux ! à toute a l'heure !

Ils partirent après que James ait fait la cour à Lily et que Sirius adresse un nouveau sourire ravageur à Hermione. Lily se leva également :

- Je suis désolée Hermione de ne pas t'accompagner; mais le professeur de potion souhaite effectuer une petite réunion avec certains de ces élèves. C'est un peu mondain comme principe mais il serait très vexé si je ne venais pas et m'en parlerai jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année.  
Le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune c'est « lion blanc ».

- Merci beaucoup Lily, t'inquiète pas prend ton temps. A ce soir !

Une fois encore Hermione se retrouva seule avec Malefoy. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondors il se mit à parler. Lui qui semblait si calme jusqu'à maintenant semblait révolté au possible.

- Mon dieu mais c'est quoi ces mecs là ?! De quel droit ils se permettent d'insulter mon père ?! Puis c'est quoi cette manie de dire « mon gars » toutes les deux phrases, on a pas élever les dragons ensembles non plus !

- Ils essaient d'être amicaux avec toi Malefoy, le prend pas mal, ils pouvaient pas savoir que tu étais de la famille de Lucius. Mais fais gaffe quand même, t'as bien vu James comment il était soupçonneux au début. Tiens-toi à carreau le temps qu'ils te fassent confiance quand même.

- Ah bah oui parlons en de ce « James » là ! Bon sang, Le professeur Rogue m'avait dit que c'était un connard prétentieux mais moi j'pensais qu'il était comme notre Potter ! Mais lui c'est pas possible il est quarante fois pire !

- Eh bah ça aura au moins un point positif, quand tu reviendras à notre époque tu apprécieras plus Harry !

- Très drôle Granger …

Hermione ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute mais elle était d'accord avec Malefoy. James était si prétentieux que ça en devenait déconcertant. Il avait passé le repas à draguer Lily ! Il le faisait comme un lourdaud en plus, aucun tact, aucune subtilité ! Harry avait beau lui ressembler physiquement, il avait hérité d'avantage du caractère doux et sensible de sa mère.

Malefoy n'ajouta rien de plus après cette conversation mais Hermione sentait bien qu'il ruminait encore. Au moins, pour cette fois ci, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle se demandait quand même comment se passerait la nuit étant donné qu'il serait seul avec les maraudeurs. Espérons qu'il ne fera pas de gaffe.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme. Quelques élèves vinrent à leur rencontre pour se présenter mais Hermione ne se rappelait déjà plus de leurs noms.

Ne sachant plus que faire elle se leva pour aller consulter l'emploi du temps des cinquièmes années qui était affiché sur le tableau destiné à cet effet. Demain, elle commencerait par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, suivi d'un cours de métamorphose. La journée était sensé se terminé par un cours d'histoire de la magie. Une bonne journée en perspective.

- Me revoilà Hermione !

La jeune fille interpellée se retourna et vit Lily sur le pas de la porte. Cette dernière s'avança vers elle.

- Ah oui l'emploi du temps, tu as vu on a une journée cool demain ! tu verras, les professeurs sont géniaux, surtout le professeur McGonagall !

Hermione sourit. C'était également son professeur préféré mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas le lui révéler.

- Je vais voir ça dans ce cas !

- Oui ! Il commence à se faire tard, tu veux qu'on aille finir de discuter dans le dortoir ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Elle commençait évidemment à se sentir fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Drago seul.  
Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, les maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la salle commune au même instant. N'ayant plus aucune raison de refuser, elle adressa un sourire à Lily puis accepta volontiers.

- Oh vous partez déjà ?

James semblait déçu. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que durant le repas.

- Oui, Potter ça te pose un problème ?

- Bah j'aurai bien aimé discuter avec toi …

- Ça sera pour une autre fois, bonne nuit Remus, Bonne nuit Drago !

Sans un regard de plus pour James, Lily monta les escaliers menant au dortoir. Hermione vit que James semblait très triste de s'être fait jeté de cette manière mais déjà, Sirius était en train de faire une blague pour lui remonter le moral.

- Bon bah je vais y'aller aussi moi. Bonne nuit les garçons à demain !

Hermione adressa un sourire aux maraudeurs puis un regard a Drago. Il la regarda partir sans que son visage ne laisse rien paraître. Malheureusement pour lui, ses yeux le trahissaient et Hermione pouvait aisément y lire une certaine force de panique.

Elle monta les marches à contrecœur en espérant que ça se passe bien.  
Arrivée dans le dortoir, Lily était en train de se mettre en pyjama. Elle sourit en la voyant arrivé.

- Ne me prend pas pour une garce pour Potter … Il arrête pas de me demander de sortir avec mais il se comporte comme le plus grand des cons avec le reste des élèves, surtout les Serpentards, je supporte pas ça !

- T'inquiète pas, je ne te juges pas, je ne le connais pas encore assez !

- Merci Hermione, tu as vraiment l'air sympa. Drago aussi mais il a l'air un peu timide et mal à l'aise le pauvre, j'espère que ça ira mieux quand il se sera habitué au château.

- Oui t'inquiète pas pour lui je pense que ça va aller.

Hermione avait également commencé a se changer et entreprenait maintenant de se coiffer les cheveux. Ils étaient tout emmêler. Elle fut heureuse de constater que Dumbledore avait fait monter des affaires pour elle.  
Lily s'était mise au lit et Hermione en fit de même. Dans le dortoir il y avait trois lits mais personne ne venait pour dormir dans le troisième.

- Dis, c'est qui la troisième fille du dortoir ?

- Alice Anderson, mais la elle est avec son petit copain, ils vont passer une soirée en amoureux.

- Ah ok c'est sympa ça !

- Oui ! Elle a de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien comme Franck Londubat, je te jure c'est un amour, je te le présenterai demain.

Franck Londubat …. Le père de Neville. Et cette Alice, ça devait être sa mère. Hermione resta sans voix. Elle allait rencontrer les parents de Neville. Le pauvre, lui non plus ne les avait jamais connu …  
La jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux un instant en repensant à tous ses amis qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude pour elle. Harry et Ron plus particulièrement. Elle espérait réellement que Dumbledore trouverai une solution rapidement.

En voyant qu'Hermione avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle ne parlait plus, Lily crut qu'elle s'était endormie. La jeune fille se retourna donc et s'endormi à son tour.

Hermione constata ensuite qu'elle s'était endormie puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si elle allait voir quelques secondes si Malefoy se débrouillait bien. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien et que les autres ne découvrent pas sa réel identité car, à en croire les dire de Lily, James n'appréciait pas vraiment les Serpentards …  
Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione s'extirpa de son lit et descendit les marches d'escalier. Dans la salle commune il n'y avait plus personne, seul ronronnaient les flammes de la cheminée. En prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit, Hermione se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et posa son oreille contre la porte pour écouter.  
Les maraudeurs discutaient avec entrain et elle perçut la voix de Sirius, très menaçante :

- T'es en train d'insinuer quoi là ?!

Et merde. Ça se trouve Malefoy s'était fait démasquer. Elle se mit à paniquer quand elle entendit la voix fluette de Pettigrow.

- Désolé Sirius, je voulais pas t'offenser, je disais juste que Marcus et toi l'autre jour quand vous parliez, vous arrêtiez pas de vous toucher les mains et tout …

- Ahah Sirius, tu me fais des infidélités ! ( Hermione perçu la voix de James )

- Pauvre idiot Peter je ne tenterai même pas de répondre à ta connerie ! Mais bien sur que non mon Jamesie, tu es le seul à mes yeux !

Avec soulagement, Hermione entendit les maraudeurs rire de bon cœur. Elle commençait vraiment a angoisser pour rien, ça en devenait inquiétant !

_*Tu t'inquiètes pour Malefoy maintenant ?! Ma pauvre fille, faut te calmer ! Il sait se défendre tout seul ! N'importe quoi, va te coucher !_

Écoutant sa propre conscience, Hermione se rendit une nouvelle fois dans son dortoir à pas de loup et se mise au lit face a une Lily déjà bien endormie.


End file.
